broken wings
by kirakiracat6272
Summary: rated t for violence and blood, character death  it was just supposed to be a simple recon mission but it quickly got out of hand. our little bird, our light, his wings were broken, and he would enver fly again  could be slash or friendship you pick
1. death of a hero

look i like reviews but if you flame me i will gut you

i have already got a really nasty review so i decided to change the name sorry if i took a name from someone else it probably got stuck in my head. sorry for the poor sentence flow or whatever but if you have some critisism give it just dont tell me it sucks tell me what i can do to make it better. also i will except flames for the character death thing if you want just try not to be so nasty i'm just a kid. i dont need to be dealing with all that with finals and other pointless tests at the end of the year along with me moving and all this other stuff. i'm between ten and sixteen years old thank you very much.

also anonymous veiwer please never look at my stuff again kind critisim is fine what you gave me is just shit

dont own young justice

* * *

Blood was everywhere, on the walls, the floor, on our skin. It clung to us like a poison that threatens to kill. It was on his face, in his hair, it covered his chest and even his mask was stained a bloody scarlet. He was what had kept us together, kept us sane. On some level we all loved him, he was the baby, the youngest the smallest and he was powerless in the physical sense. His parents had died when he was nine years old; he became the apprentice to Batman when he was nine. But he had always been a hero; even if Batman wanted his to stay his little boy forever he had always been a hero. He was insecure, but never showed it. He was scared but tried to hide it. He was a child and we all knew it. We never should have let him try and lure the men away; we never should have let him do it. We should have known he was the target when only one man followed after him, we should have known from the start. Would've, should've, could've but we didn't until it was too late. We didn't realize our mistake until we heard the gunshot and insane laughter that followed. It was just supposed to be a recon mission on a bunch of gun smugglers. Just a simple no mess mission. We saw the masked men as they unloaded the guns from the truck but they didn't move for a few moments while the man we assumed was the ringleader made a motion with his hand and then they opened fire on us. We defended ourselves, and we attacked full force. He said he was just going to lure them away because we were losing badly, their guns made it hard to get close enough to incapacitate them. And we agreed with his plan. But only one followed our youngest member to the back of the warehouse. It was the ringleader, the one with green hair and a white, blue and red clown's mask; he followed our little bird, no gun was seen. It wasn't until later that we put two and two together, green haired clown; who was the only villain who had green hair and an affinity with clowns? Aqualad had formed a plan and mentally ordered us to follow his lead.

"_Kid Flash, run and try to knock their guns from their hands. M'gann, try and levitate the weapons away from them. Superboy and I will go in from there. Watch out for the fire Kid." _Aqualad's calm voice echoed in their heads as the team started working together.

His plan worked wonderfully. The men weren't very good fighters without their guns. In minutes they were down for the count, and the fire that had erupted after the initial fire fight had slowly killed itself burning everything that would burn before dying. We were smiling; it had been easy with minimal casualties. At least that was what we had originally thought.

Wally was the first to notice the absence of our youngest member," Where's Robin?"

_**BANG!**_

My eyes widened at the sound, and then the insane laughter followed," ha, ha! Little Birdie won't be flying with Batsy anymore, not ever again! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

I ran toward the noise with super speed rivaling the Flash's and quicksilver put together. All I could see was red. I heard M'gann and Kaldur yell at me to slow down and wait but I couldn't stop. The warehouse was like a giant maze, twists and turns galore but I never got lost following the sound of barely muffled laughter. I heard my team make a few wrong turns but I didn't slow down to help them. I ran until I reached the door to the laughter, and I froze. A man with white powder covering his entire face with green hair and red painted lips done up in a horrid grin was standing biting his nails over the body of our little bird. A revolver was clutched in the hand he wasn't biting and his eyes looked at me insanely. He was wearing a purple suit covered in flecks of blood, blood that didn't belong to him. What made me freeze was the blood covering his chest and creating a pool under his torso and head. He made a gurgling sound and I ran at the man. He was expecting me to attack with such fury, such rage. He dropped the gun and I punched him in the jaw, I heard a snap and he started laughing again.

The red grew until it was all I could see," Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" I growled, still he kept laughing, even after I kept punching him. His lip was split open and he left eye was swollen shut but he kept laughing," Stop laughing! Why, why did you do this, he's just a kid!"

The Joker stopped laughing for a moment and his smile widened if that was possible," to rile Batsy of course. I do love to watch him squirm. If I can't get him to smile I can at least make him angry! Who doesn't get emotional when you kill their precious person!" I punched him one last time and his head lolled to the side and I knew he was out cold.

I heard a gurgling sound and ran over to my little friend, he was so small, so pale;" You're gonna be ok Robin, we'll get you out of here."

He smiled sadly," no… I… not. My name… is… Richard, Richard Grayson. My friends called me Dick. Tell Bats I'm sorry." His head fell to the side and his breathing stopped.

Wally was t the door, frozen in place by the sight in front of him and what he had heard. Robin didn't think he was going to make it out of here alive. M'gann and Kaldur weren't seconds after him, but they just ran forward and knelt beside Robin as I was doing.

"M'gann, take Wally away from here. Call the League tell them we need help." M'gann nodded, and stumbled to where Wally was leaning against the door frame." Conner, press on his chest, see if you can get his heart to start." I started to press on his chest but Kaldur put a hand on top of mine to stop me," you press too hard. Let me do this. Put your mouth over his and breathe for him."

I nodded; taking in air I lowered my face to the thirteen year olds and breathed out. His chest inflated a little but when the air came out a torrent of blood followed it covered my mouth and I nearly gagged. It tasted like copper and salt, a mixture I thoroughly hated. But I continued breathing into Ro… Dick's mouth but soon Kaldur stopped and so did I. He was gone. I just didn't want to accept it. He was an innocent, a child; he was thirteen years old for Christ's sake! He was one of the people we were bound to protect. And he would never get any older; he would never have another birthday, never get to see his friends grow up. He would never grow up and it was entirely our fault. We were more than human, but he wasn't. He had no powers to protect himself, just training, and a fancy belt full of gadgets, but none of the gadgets had saved him this time. We hadn't saved him this time. Tears had been streaming down my face for a while but this time I felt them, they were warm and salty and stung my eyes and the cuts on my face as they rolled down. Kaldur was trying to be the fearless calm and in control leader, but cracks were forming on his wall. Soon it would come crashing down around him and he wouldn't be able to hold the floodgates. M'gann entered then and she collapsed next to Robin, no Dick, and gently touched his leg. Wally followed her and stood behind Kaldur, looking anywhere but he body of his best friend. Finally he looked down and a frown was on his face.

"His eyes are open," he stated quietly," we should close them."

I nodded and gently removed the boy wonder's mask. And what I saw made me want to scream. His eyes were so blue, so incredibly baby blue, so innocent. He was so small in comparison to me and when I raised my hand over his face the shadow covered his entire head. Using my thumb and pointer finger I tenderly closed his eyes and pulled my hand back to watch what could have been a sleeping child. But we all knew he wasn't sleeping, the blood was a testament to that. He was lying on his back, with his hands on his stomach. His legs were almost perfectly straight except for his right leg which was bent slightly at the knee. He looked so peaceful it was hard to imagine that he wouldn't just sit up and tell us it was all a sick joke and then laugh his little pixie like laugh. But we knew he wouldn't we just wished he would. Soon the silence was broken by the sound of hurried footsteps and the sound of a cape swishing in the breeze.

"What happened?" Batman growled storming into the room. But he stopped," no, no, no, no, no, not him, anyone but him." He collapsed next to his son and cradled him in his arms protectively.

"We are so sorry, Batman." M'gann started but I cut her off," he said to tell you he was sorry. We know who he is, his name is Richard Grayson. His favorite color is green; he can hack into anything he wants to. Dick was thirteen years old, he never deserved this." I gestured to the hole in his chest.

Batman was speechless for a moment," your right, I never should have let him join the crime fighting business. He was too young, and he always would be to me." He smiled sadly and placed the boy's body in my hands and silently grabbed the Joker by his purple suit and threw him against the wall. Superman came running in and stopped in his tracks at the sight of Robin but quickly got over it and grabbed Batman by the cape making him release the Joker.

_**The next day**_

It was always horrible when a hero died. But it was even worse when that hero was only thirteen years old. Everyone from the league arrived for the famous Boy Wonder's funeral. Batman had asked Young Justice to say a few words about Robin for everyone and they agreed. I had asked to be last for reasons only I knew. Kaldur went first in our little group and even though he had put on a brave front I knew he was trembling. Robin had been like a little brother to him, he was going to relinquish his hold on leadership for Robin when he was ready. He was going to teach him how to hold his breath for long periods of time; he was going to be the big brother Robin had never had.

"My name is Kaldur, my codename is Aqualad. When I first met Robin he was such a little kid, it was funny really. I was older than him by four years yet I felt like he was the older one sometimes. He was full of experience that I didn't have, and I just wanted him to be happy. I knew he felt left out when he wasn't leader but I promised him I would step down when he was ready. I'm sorry that I will never get the chance to be under his leadership." Kaldur stepped down a tear sliding down his tanned face.

M'gann came next," I didn't really know Robin all that well. In fact I don't think anyone did really. But I was always scared for him, he was younger than us but he had been through so much. He had lost his parents, he had been shot at, he had almost been killed thousands of times and he still managed to smile though it all. I was jealous of him and then I would think on what he's been through and I knew that I would never wish what had happened to him on my worst enemy. I'm so sorry it had to end like this for him."

Wally slowly trudged up tot eh podium in front of Robin's casket. Robin was wearing a black suite with a green tie, his mask and sunglasses in the bottom of the coffin with him." My name is Wally West also known as Kid Flash, or as Robin liked to call me KF. He was my best friend, and even though we sometimes didn't show it. We loved each other like brothers. He was the closest thing I had to a brother really. We would sneak out and go to amusement parks and do whatever we wanted when we would get home we would be scolded and probably grounded but we did it again anyway. I'm going to miss him; he was what kept me from really going insane."

He stepped down and sluggishly walked away. Kaldur looked like he hadn't slept in days but we both know he was just worried and anxious. M'gann was sitting in her chair head down silently crying into her lap. Wally wasn't using his speed as he usually did and dark circles had formed around his eyes along with a red tinge to the whites. I knew I didn't look much better but I tried not to show it and silently climbed the steps to the podium and stopped to see all the sober faces in the crowd. Even Speedy was out there; when our eyes met he looked away. He was ashamed that he had walked out on Robin.

"My name is Conner Kent. And I loved Robin. He was what kept our team together, what kept us sane. Without him I don't think our team will last much longer. He was the light that shone through our darkest nightmares. He had been through so much that we thought if he could still smile after all that then we should do the same. He was always so full of life and joy for it. I can't believe what others tell me that he was a sociopath and killed his own parents, I know he didn't. Something so innocent could never kill something that important to it. He was never supposed to be in that room in the first place. It was just supposed to be a recon mission. But it quickly got out of hand. It was our fault, we couldn't protect him. We know he wouldn't have liked being babied but to tell the truth he was the smallest the weakest, the youngest. He was the baby of our completely messed up family. In a family if the parents are arguing, they try all they can to stay together so their children will live good lives. We were the older kids we were supposed to protect our little brother but we couldn't. I know he shouldn't have died in that room with the Joker. But we can't turn back time, and we never could. We can all think about the what if's and could have been's but we can never change what happened that night. We can never bring back the dead." With that I shook my head and gave an exasperated sigh." Robin wasn't the first hero to die in the line duty but he was just kid. That's what makes it so hard. He was only thirteen years old, and he'll never get any older because of the villains in this world. Children die all the time but this child didn't die he was murdered. He was murdered by a villain who had a grudge against a hero. He used Dick to get to Batman. And it worked he got to all the members of the League both young and old."

I stepped down off the podium and grabbed he domino mask from Dick's casket. To everyone else it would have just looked like I was saying goodbye. But I wanted something to remember him by, and his blood stained mask was the only thing that held meaning for me. It was the only thing I had touched of his, that had been so important. The blood from his mask wouldn't be there forever but it would stay and remind me… I'm only human.

* * *

look i like reviews but if you flame me i will gut you

i have already got a really nasty review so i decided to change the name sorry if i took a name from someone else it probably got stuck in my head. sorry for the poor sentence flow or whatever but if you have some critisism give it just dont tell me it sucks tell me what i can do to make it better. also i will except flames for the character death thing if you want just try not to be so nasty i'm just a kid. i dont need to be dealing with all that with finals and other pointless tests at the end of the year along with me moving and all this other stuff. i'm between ten and sixteen years old thank you very much.


	2. where I was born

Sorry if I confused you with the way the wording on the last of Conner's reply was but yes conner did say it. He is a clone and yes he is Kryptonian but it just sounded cool in my head.

I don't own young justice.

* * *

It's been three weeks since Ro… since he died. No one can say his name without feeling guilty, so we don't. It's horrible around here now. No one laughs it's like a graveyard. But maybe that's where we would like to be. Sometimes I spend the night at his grave, it's so lonely. But not like here.

The ground is colder than I would have thought it could be, but then again everything's different. My whole perception of the world has changed. My senses heightened my reflexes faster. It was past midnight when I heard it, the footsteps of someone I didn't know. I didn't care, until they got closer. It was a girl, just a little older than me. She wore a light purple shirt, and faded jeans. Shivering she gripped her arms and attempted to warm herself. Her red hair was kept in a ponytail at the base of her neck and her warm brown eyes were filled with sadness. Suddenly she saw me and jumped. I didn't move. She started to cry and I just watched, I didn't know what to do. Finally she stopped, and ran away.

That was two days after the funeral and the ground had still been freshly dug. I didn't find out who she was, I didn't want to know. Batman hasn't given us any missions, but I think that's because he doesn't want to be a hero anymore. I don't think any of us do. Wally stopped eating as much; he only eats enough to keep himself alive. No powers, he stopped running. I don't think he's left his room but a few times. I don't care if Superman wants to keep me or not. I know I shouldn't feel this way… I was made to be a weapon, but it doesn't matter. I feel. I hate it. I hate it so much, why did he have to die?

Superman called us for a meeting, and slowly to the team trudged to the common area. Wally had dark circles under his eyes and he was shaking, not vibrating just shaking, probably from exhaustion. I don't think he has slept since he saw… that. I see it when I close my eyes, every time I try to fall asleep I see him. M'gann wasn't floating, and he attire hadn't changed. The red x was gone though; instead it was just a white shirt and blue skirt. Her head hung low and she stumbled walking to through the door. Her cape was gone as well; it was too much like his, only blue. Kaldur seemed like he was too lost in his own thoughts to really know what was going on. His buzzed platinum hair had grown a little and his silver eyes had glazed over. His eel tattoos seemed dull and lifeless as if it thrived of something that no longer existed.

Superman was there… and so was another girl. She had blonde hair and big brown eyes, half hidden by thick blonde lashes. She was slim with a dancer's body. Wearing a light blue shirt and jeans that showed off her physique she seemed like a tramp. I instantly hated her when I realized why she was here.

"You need five people, Artemis is a skilled bowman. You need her." Superman's voice was calm.

Wally exploded," no we don't! What we need is Robin back!" tears slipped past his eyes and he ran out of the room at super speed.

For once I agreed with him. The rest of the team agreed as well. Grumbling we walked away not talking to the Robin replacement. Sitting on the bed I looked at the mask next to my pillow. The blood was still prominent but it had faded and become a nasty red brown. I knew what I wanted… and I knew how to get it.

It wasn't very hard to find them really. After all they created me, it wasn't hard to go back to my birthplace. They had rebuilt it after we destroyed it. It was almost the same and I knew they could help. I knew all their experiments, I knew all they could do and would do to get me back. I went back home… to Cadmus. To get our little bird back.

* * *

I know its short sorry.


	3. please

Sorry for the update, I know it's not very long and it's been a while

* * *

The lab was different, a new location, better equipment, better security. They knew me. They created me. They tried to use me as a weapon. It didn't work out for them in the end, Robin the original team saved me. Memories flooded my head. Images of a laughing boy with black hair, a red costume, the little bird that stole me away from this god awful place. Looking away from the wall I had been focused on I let my mind find what I was looking for. The man, Desmond, was gone having turned into an experiment in himself. Block-Buster he had called it; it failed horribly turning him into a monster flesh ripping from his skin. Yet his research had survived. How to clone from such a small sample of data…

I found the man I was looking for. He was tall, nearly as tall as the Batman. He wasn't as intimidating, but it wouldn't have mattered. I would face an army of Batman's to bring him back. He looked at me with shock on his face. Then a small rueful smile filled his face. He knew what I wanted. I knew I would have to make a deal, one that would ultimately end badly for me. In my mind the thoughts were muddled a mix of wishes and hopes dashed by reality and pain. I knew he wasn't coming back unless I did something I would regret later. The man's white lab coat moved as he turned and stared at me, his dark brown eyes glinting evilly. I hated him in that instant.

My eyes fell to the floor and a tear dripped down my face, and I held out the bloodstained mask. My voice croaked from disuse," Bring him back… please. Please bring him back," a tear fell down to the floor and I felt it shatter on impact.


End file.
